West Hall Klaus
by Margaret Price
Summary: Not all of the things Klaus learned at Gymnasium came from a book. Lemon.First Time


**WEST HALL KLAUS  
****By Margaret Price**

Klaus was surprised when he heard the obvious sounds of a fight coming from behind a building. Normally, _he_ was the one producing these sounds. He went to investigate and saw five of his classmates had ganged up on an underclassman and cornered him. The boy had the beginnings of a black-eye and a bloody nose. He also looked scared to death, although Klaus found himself impressed that he was standing his ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Klaus thundered as he approached.

"Shit! Klaus!"

"You're on your own, faggot!" someone called as a parting shot as the bullies scattered.

Klaus stood glaring after the group before turning to the battered boy, who seemed just as terrified of him as he was of the five who had just fled. "You must be new," he observed mildly. He received a timid nod in reply. He sighed heavily and held out a hand. "Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary."

"Yo…you're not…gonna beat me up, too?"

"What the hell would I do that for?" Klaus practically demanded.

The boy lowered his eyes, but did not reply.

"Come on." Klaus took him by the arm and started toward the infirmary. "What's your name?"

"Julian."

It was all Klaus could do not to stop dead in his tracks. As it was, his precise gate faltered momentarily. _Christ, no wonder they were beating the crap out of you with a faggoty name like that._ He saw Julian visibly relax when he told him his name.

"You're the one everyone calls West Hall Klaus, aren't you?"

"Yes."

When the pair arrived at the infirmary, Klaus told the sister what had happened. She patched Julian up and gave him an icepack for his eye. Klaus gave the names of the five involved when asked, which he noticed seemed to surprise Julian. _Yes, he's definitely new here. _He seemed foreign, too, although his German had no hint of an accent. Klaus would later learn that Julian's father was English, and his mother was German, hence his "faggoty" first name and impeccable German.

After Julian was settled on a bed with his icepack, the sister asked Klaus to remain in the remarkably empty infirmary while she went to report the incident to the Director. She added that it might take some time. Since Klaus was usually the one involved in the majority of the fights, he knew it would take at least an hour. In fact, it would probably take that long for the sister to convince the Director that Klaus had not initiated or participated in the fight.

Julian watched in silence as the tall, imposing figure of West Hall Klaus paced back and forth. He was trying to figure out how much older Klaus was then himself. From what he knew, he decided that he must be around sixteen or seventeen, making him about two years older. It was obvious from his pacing that he wanted to be anywhere other than playing babysitter to an apparently wimpy underclassman. Then again, considering his reputation, he probably wanted to find the five individuals who had been pushing Julian around so he could beat the shit out of them.

Julian jumped when Klaus suddenly asked, "How long have you been here?"

"Um…two weeks."

"Why did you think I was gonna beat you up, too?"

_Because you're West Hall Klaus!_ Julian lowered the icepack from his eye. "You heard what the others said," he said in a remarkably forceful tone.

"Yes."

"Well?"

Klaus sat down on the end of the bed and looked Julian in the eye. "I don't beat people up because I think they're faggots."

"You don't?"

"No."

Julian swallowed hard before asking, "Even…if it's true?"

Klaus felt his heart jump and he looked into Julian's wide eyes. He was amazed when the other boy unflinchingly met his gaze. "No," he replied firmly. The next thing he knew, he was kissing the boy on the mouth.

Julian pulled back in surprise for only a second before he was kissing Klaus back. After a few minutes of this, and to his added shock, he was asked, "Have you ever…?"

The question was unfinished, but they both knew what he meant. Julian shook his head and lowered his eyes, his body tensing. Klaus observed his frightened response and sighed heavily. "I wasn't gonna force you."

Julian's eyes snapped up. He saw the appalled expression on Klaus's face and relaxed visibly. He had heard the horror stories about boys being raped at all boys schools. West Hall Klaus was considerably larger and obviously stronger than he was. If he wanted to force himself on him, there was nothing Julian would have been able to do but submit. And considering his reputation, no one would believe the "new kid" if he said anything.

"I only wondered," Klaus said, breaking into Julian's thoughts.

Julian considered a moment before throwing a concerned look at the door. "What if we're caught?"

Klaus felt his heart jump again at this question. "No one will be around for an hour, at least. Probably more." He paused a beat before saying, "We have the place to ourselves."

Julian sat staring. This was almost too good to be true. The toughest person in the school, the protector of the underclassmen, was—! _Christ, who would've thought? _"I…don't know what to do, exactly," he admitted finally.

"I do."

Klaus got to his feet and went to the front door, making certain the sign informing everyone that the infirmary was closed was in place. He made sure the door was locked, going on to make a quick search for some kind of lubricant. This was in abundant supply in the infirmary, and he returned to Julian's bedside with it and a damp washcloth.

Julian looked at the latter in some surprise, but said nothing as he opened his trousers. He watched in some trepidation as Klaus did the same. Then, to his astonishment, Klaus informed him what he wanted him to do as he got down on his knees and leaned against the bed.

_Shit, this is not happening,_ Julian thought as he got to his feet and when to stand behind Klaus. He took the lubricant and did as instructed, becoming more aroused than he thought he would at the thought of actually fucking the most imposing individual at the school. After a moment's hesitation, he pressed up against the upraised ass and gave as sharp a thrust as he could, feeling a thrill when Klaus arched his back and responded with a loud moan.

Klaus grabbed onto the bed with both hands, his eyes clamped tightly shut as Julian started to hesitantly thrust into him. After a few minutes, he was breathing heavily, his grip on the mattress tightening. "Harder," he gasped out. This was all the encouragement Julian needed, the instruction obviously bolstering his courage. He started to thrust harder, faster, his hands tightening their grip on Klaus's hips.

Klaus reached down to his own erect cock and started to match the boy's movements, pushing forward into his hand, and back onto Julian's cock. For several minutes, the only sounds in the room were the grunts and groans from the two boys, and the squeaks in time from the mattress.

The inexperienced Julian came quicker than he hoped, giving a startled cry as he did so. Clearly, this orgasm was different than any other he had ever experienced. Assuming he had ever experienced any, that is.

Klaus continued the movement of his hand until he came himself, ejaculating into the washcloth he had brought with him. Once he caught his breath, he instructed Julian to extract himself from his ass so he could clean him off.

Julian flushed with some embarrassment that he hadn't thought to do this. He stood very still as the older boy cleaned him off before pulling his trousers back up.

Klaus cleaned himself before rinsing the washcloth and depositing it with the other dirty linens. Then he returned to Julian's bedside.

After a minute, Julian looked over at the silent Klaus and drew a deep breath. "Before you ask, I won't say anything. No one would believe me."

Klaus gave him a startled look. This was true.

"You'd probably beat the shit out of me if I did, too."

"Probably." Klaus gave him a piercing look. "More likely, I wouldn't ask you to do that again."

Julian felt his heart miss a beat, his eyes growing wide. "Then I'm _definitely_ not saying anything."

Klaus's eyes flickered. Then he gave Julian a sly look before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Do you smoke?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Disclaimer**: _Eroica Yori Ai O Komete_ © Yasuko Aoike and Princess Comics; no profit is being made from this fan production and no disrespect is intended to the original creators. 


End file.
